pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu Chikagi
Natsu Chikagi (夏ちかぎ Natsu Chikagi) is one of the main characters of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. She is Nuts and Komachi's only daughter, which makes her royal by blood, although both she and her parents would rather she live a normal life on Earth. Due to her connections to Palmier, she already knew about the Dreamcatchers' invasion, and was already active as a Cure before the start of the story. Her royal name is Princess Hazel. Her alter ego is Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua Uintā), who succeeds her mother, Cure Mint, as Pretty Cure of Tranquility. Appearance Chikagi is about equal in height and stature to Hoshiki, although she is slightly graceful in build. Her hair is pale brown and her eyes are darker brown. Her slighty swirly waist-length hair has a guilded fairy shaped hairclip on the left side of her head. She wears the regulation Cinq Lumieres purple cardigan, red neckbow, lavender underdress, dark blue socks and brown loafers. The red crest embroidered on her cardigan identifies her as a second-year student. Despite her parentage, it is unknown if she can assume a mascot form, likely because she might be embarrassed by it. However, a few subtle features pop up from time to time, such as a cat-like smile when she is overjoyed and she sometimes spouts a squirrel's tail whenever she is scared, though she can use it to sense imminent danger and planar distortions. Tufts of her hair in the shape of animal ears emerge when she expresses surprise. Part of her quiet disposition may stem from keeping her inhuman features from manifesting. Her casual clothing is rather plain and modest, not unlike her mother. He wears brown and green sweaters, blouses, and knee length skirts. Her royal garment consists of a long, silken short-sleeved green dress with frilly white elbow length gloves and pale-blue slippers. Her dress consists of of an irish-green frock with white frills embellishing the sleeves and collar, and a mint-green petticoat. She wears a platinum hairband on her head, but she refuses to remove her prized hair clip. Personality Chikagi has her mother's soft spoken, gentle demeanor and tact, being the most unfailingly polite of the Cures, but also her father's frankness and honesty, thus terrible at lying. Although she is only a princess by blood, she feels a strong sense of obligation to help the Palmier Kingdom in its recent crisis, hence excepting the mission Coco and Yoghurt presented to her. She has her parent's love of books, preferring mythology (Celtic folklore is her forte) and foreign language (she knows some Italian, English and German, and has even read some of the French books in the older sections of the school library). She tends to abandon her calm and composed nature when she gushes over her favorite books, but her Physical Education grades leave something to be desired due to her bookishness. History Chikagi was born in Palmier Kingdom, but for Komachi's sake Nuts took her to Earth, away from the pressures of royal life. While she was raised on Earth, and is very well adjusted, as a child she felt alienated about being only half human, feeling like she doesn't belong anywhere, while blaming herself for costing her father his right to the throne. To this end, she spent most of her time reading books as a form of escapism, to the point where even her mother was disturbed. When Coco and Yoghurt arrive on Earth after escaping from the Dreamcatchers, they give Nuts and Komachi a detailed account about the invasion. They also tell Chikagi that the five butterflies had been released once again, with one of them choosing her, also telling her to scout out the other Cures. Later on, she becomes determined to restore her father to his place as one of the two rulers of the Palmier Kingdom. Relationships Nuts and Natsu Komachi - Chikagis parents. They try to raise her in a peaceful environment, away from the scorn many Palmiers hold toward them, yet they are forced to reluctantly bring news of the recent conflict to light when Coco and Yoghurt appear. Chikagi looks up to both of them, always ready to help them out, be it her father's accessory shop (Nuts is frequently absent because he is essentially something of an ambassador for Palmier on Earth), the Akimoto family's wagashi shop and even has a knack for criticing her mother's novels. Amagasaki Hoshiki - She and Chikagi are classmates, but soon become well acquainted when Hoshiki discovers her identity as Cure Winter. Despite Chikagi's best attempts at glossing over anything Pretty Cure related, Hoshiki only becomes more and more curious, to the point of following her everywhere and pining her for information. After Hoshiki awakens as Cure Etoile, Chikagi often keeps her up to speed about the current conflict and her Pretty Cure abilities. Their friendship is one of the strongest amongst the Cures. King Coco and Queen Yoghurt - They are a surrogate aunt and uncle her, even referring the them as such. They sympathize with her and Nuts after the unprecedented ridicule they faced. They encourage her to seek out her own path and to leave any matters regarding Palmier to either them or her father. When they tell her that she is the new Pretty Cure of Tranquility, she is reluctant to toss aside her pacifist beliefs, but she nonetheless agrees to fight on behalf of their Kingdom. Prince Kirsche '- Her fiance, although neither she nor Nuts remember anything about their engagement even when he shows them his Camellia Brooch as proof. She views him as a childhood friend despite harboring feelings toward him. Not being familiar with the norms of Earth culture, he is determined to marry Chikagi even though she is in middle school, and has no problems trespassing on school grounds and interrupting classes. His determination soon leads him to unknowingly kidnap her. Yet she does not seem to have much of a sense of commitment himself, as many Cinq Lumieres girls are swooned by him. 'Framboise - Since Chikagi and her family are heavily involved with the recent invasion, she of all the Cures is the most responsible for taking care of the successor to the throne. She is still 14-years-old however, and has no experience in raising children, thus is an utter pushover whenever Framboise throws tantrums. Overtime, Framboise views the Cures as her mothers instead of Coco and Yoghurt, causing no end of frustration for all parties concerned. When Hoshiki ropes her into helping a classmate confess her feelings for a high school boy, she is given the title "Lovely Sylph" by Hoshiki. Their classmate first consults Chikagi seemingly due to being popular with boys, which embarasses her. She has often been asked to join the school's Literature Club by the third-year president. Chikagi keeps declining because of her schedule, but eventually joins late in the series, also joining the library commitee. Her senpai is half-Italian on her mothers side, which explains why Chikagi has some profiency in the language. The president comes from a family of practicing Roman Catholics, and thus always wears a rosary. Both of them become ecstatic when discussing their favorite books. Cure Winter The Refreshing Breeze of Peace! Cure Winter! 安らぎの爽やか風！キュアウィンター！ Yasuragi no Sawayaka Kaze! Kyua Uintā! Cure Winter (キュアウィンター Kyua Uintā) is Chikagi's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is able to manipulate wind, unlike her mother, who was an earth-elemental. Her primary finishers are Malachite Gale, which she starts out with, and Papillon Hurricane, which she learns after earning her Papillon Saber. In contrast to her mother's ability to erect barriers, Cure Winter uses her aerokinesis to stimulate her teammate's vitality, either through recovering fatigue or boosting their offensive capabilities. She has the rawest physical strength of the five Cures, but prefers to fight with swift movements. Natsu (夏) - This name is a pun on Nuts' real name, as it is pronounced almost the same in Japanese. It uses the kanji for summer. Chikagi (千鍵) - Kagi means key, alluding to the events of episode 35 of the original season, while the prefix Chi (千), which was probably only added to make it sound like an actual name even though it is not one, means thousand. Trivia *Another daughter of Komachi and Nuts, Natsu Rina from New! Pretty Cure 5, has her Cure alias as Cure Summer, which is not only also a season but also the season that directly opposes winter (Chikagi's Cure name) -- although in Chikagi's case the "Winter" is meant to stand for "wintergreen". *She ranks #18 in exams out of the 270 girls in her year. *Her voice actress is Tamura Yukari. *Her favorite foods are waffles, baumkuchen, daifuku and matcha tea. *Her hair clip was a gift from her father for her seventh birthday. It was crafted by Rin and is hinted to be made of a rare metal that is not found on Earth. Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Green or Turquoise cures